


Вопросы ухаживания

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Buddy Strike
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, shinigami!Kaname
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канаме на самом деле шинигами, которому хотелось спокойно оторваться в мире школьного бейсбола, а слухи о нем вдруг оказались недалекими от истины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы ухаживания

— Это еще что? — подозрительно спросил Рё. Затем и так, и эдак покрутил в руках коробку веселой расцветки. Даже проверил, нет ли там чего снизу, но никакого подвоха так и не нашел. 

— Дурак, что ли, — покосился на него Канаме. От легкой насмешки в его голосе стало даже немного обидно. Рё, между прочим, не дурак и не параноик, просто предпочитал не забывать о здравом смысле. — Это бенто. А насчет здравого смысла не обманывай себя, откуда бы ему у тебя взяться.

То, что в коробке была еда, Рё и так уже догадался, потому что пахло просто одурительно. Канаме стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене, прятал лицо от ветра под бейсболкой и с каким-то извращенным удовольствием жевал булочку с карри.

— Будешь читать мои мысли — пришибу, — беззлобно пригрозил Рё по привычке и все же открыл коробку, стараясь игнорировать то, как Канаме победно ухмыльнулся.

— Да ты только обещаешь и обещаешь.

Внутри коробки оказался рис, сосиски и тамагояки, сложенные аккуратно и, чего уж там, даже красиво. После утренней тренировки Рё был уверен, что с легкостью умял бы три таких бенто, не то что одно.

— Вкуснейшие сосиски, яркие и жизнерадостные тамагояки, не то что этот отстойный пасмурный день, — рекламировал Канаме тоном заправского шоумена. Рё не надо было приглашать дважды, свое “спасибо за еду” он пробурчал уже с набитым ртом.

Канаме теперь то появлялся из ниоткуда, то так же пропадал. Оглянешься — и нет его. Оглянешься — вот же он, держится на шаг позади со скучающим выражением лица и подбрасывает мячик. 

Рё осторожно прощупывал почву, мол, а ты и в старшей школе будешь так делать — появляться из воздуха, потом растворяться опять? Пожалей мои нервы.  
Канаме только отмахивался: нет, вот еще. А потом невинно добавлял: это уже будет не нужно, потому что мы с тобой пойдем в одну школу.  
Только я выбираю, вздыхал Рё.  
Заметано — улыбка вместо ответа.

Не сказать, чтобы Рё его боялся. Наверное, хитрый план работал вопреки всему: если ежедневно прикармливать человека, со временем тот привязывается и становится все равно что ручным. Сам Канаме ничего подобного вслух не озвучивал — просто исправно приносил еду каждый день, а Рё уже самостоятельно сделал выводы. Кейго, бывало, смотрел на них с Канаме своим стремным взглядом человека-рентгена и многозначительно молчал, что значило, наверное, что в его глазах Рё продался за еду. Хотя это, конечно, неправда. Если Рё и продался за что-то, то это за бейсбол.

*

Поздно вечером бейсбольное поле на окраине города пустовало. Сам бы Рё туда в жизни не сунулся, но рядом с Канаме чувство опасности постепенно притуплялось. Тот умел улыбаться так заразительно и беззаботно, что не успеешь заметить, а уже улыбаешься в ответ — сам, искренне, без всякого потустороннего вмешательства. Не успеешь заметить, а уже творишь что-то совершенно сумасшедшее. Тоже сам.

Канаме обычно присаживался на корточки, устраивал перчатку между бедер. Бейсболка была отведена козырьком назад, но на его лице все равно играли закатные тени. Рё смотрел на него — такого — и верил, что перед ним действительно бог смерти. В подвернутых у щиколоток штанах, в чуть растянутой футболке, с пыльными мысками кроссовок. Подачу Рё он ловил без защиты и разрешал делать все, что только вздумается: никаких щитков и масок, между ними была только кожаная перчатка, да расстояние между горкой и домом.

Канаме каждый раз повторял:

— Бросай так, словно хочешь меня убить.

И Рё бросал. А потом спросил однажды, когда на улице стало так темно и беззвездно, что Рё не различал почти ничего, кроме лица Канаме:

— А что, если и правда убью?

— Тогда, — усмехнулся тот будто чужой, незнакомой усмешкой, и Рё сразу же захотелось грубо провести ладонью по его губам, лишь бы ее стереть, — мы с тобой поменяемся местами.

*

Как-то так нелепо все вышло, если подумать. Однажды Рё сказал: “Я бы с радостью отдал свою душу шинигами, лишь бы только все было не так, как сейчас”. Лишь бы не было подач бешеных, но при этом осторожных, не было тридцати ранов, отданных сопернику на блюдце, не было постоянных синяков у всех кэтчеров, с которыми играл Рё. Они, может, и пытались эти синяки прятать, но безуспешно. Лишь бы был один-единственный человек, которому подавать не страшно и при этом весело. Рё уже начал забывать, как это — когда весело.

— Черт, — зло ругнулся он. Стукнуть бы сейчас что-то, но нельзя, не подающей рукой. А злиться больше не на кого было — только на самого себя.

— Звали? — послышался голос сверху, и Рё вздрогнул, резко запрокинул голову, скривился от того, как солнце ударило в глаза. — А если не человек? — спросил все тот же голос.

— Что? — моргнул Рё.

— Если ловить твои подачи будет не человек, что тогда скажешь? 

Мелкий и слишком живой, подвижный для настоящего шинигами, с меткой-шрамом в форме черепа на руке, он спрыгнул с ограждения, пружинисто приземлился, выпрямился. Он был здорово ниже Рё, но оставлял впечатление человека (или нет), которого трудно сдвинуть с места. Во всех смыслах.

— Меня зовут Канаме Адо. Шинигами. Кэтчер. — Представился скромно, не хватало только шаркнуть ногой для полноты образа.

Да, конечно, заливай дальше — хотел было хмыкнуть Рё, но язык не повернулся. В глазах Канаме Адо горело что-то такое, что, глядя на него, оставалось только подавиться своим неверием. На секунду под человеческим лицом показалось совершенно другое, руки в царапинах и ушибах тоже больше не принадлежали человеку. Рё сглотнул, моргнул, кажется, и все, чудовище уже рассеялось туманом. Канаме Адо стоял на тщательном отмеренном расстоянии вытянутой руки, улыбался и протягивал ладонь.

Он отдал Рё свое имя, словно оно ничего не стоило, и пообещал, что вместе они обязательно дойдут до Кошиена. Нереально, невозможно, словно во сне или в манге из Джампа, и Рё ущипнул себя даже, но Канаме Адо все так же стоял перед ним с протянутой ладонью. Для Рё он был внеземной цивилизацией, и хоть их контакт никак не мог быть первым за всю историю вселенной, Рё уже чувствовал, как внутри пульсирует инстинкт первопроходца. 

— И взамен ты хочешь мою душу? — осмелился спросить он. Мысленно приободрил себя: хорошо, это твой голос, не дрожит, не пищит, истерики не слышно.

Канаме фыркнул в ответ, тряхнул головой. Но при этом смотрел так внимательно, что у Рё подгибались колени.

— Сдалась мне твоя душа.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Мирового господства? Конца света? Чтобы мертвые восторжествовали над живыми? Все оказалось гораздо проще. Наконец, Канаме сказал:

— Хочу играть в бейсбол.

*

И, в общем, с тех пор они совпали, как совпадают последние кусочки мозаики, нашли друг друга, как псих и псих в квадрате. С точки зрения окружающих, Рё вдруг стал малость странноват и начал разговаривать с самим собой. С точки зрения бейсбольной команды, ничего особо и не изменилось. Да вы чего, он же всегда таким был.

Канаме приносил еду, в качестве оплаты принимал подачи и (иногда) мандарины, только чтобы уже очищенные, разломанные дольками. Пальцы у Рё теперь постоянно (иногда!) пахли мандаринами. 

Пока Канаме все делал по своей собственной инициативе, было еще ничего, но просить у него что-либо напрямую Рё опасался. Все же оставался этот радиоактивный элемент недоверия с его стороны: кто знает, попросишь его подать рюкзак, а он за это взыщет душу с процентами.

После тамагояки был обед в западном стиле — блинчики, овощи, бекон, яичница с желтком-солнцем в центре коробки. Рё вдруг подумалось так глупо и смешно: да это же гелиоцентричная система мира, гастрономический макет. 

По правде сказать, он уже думал, что завтра Канаме принесет омурайс, на котором кровавым кетчупом будет написано “вперед на Кошиен!” или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Рё после того, как отложил палочки. В это время во дворе никого не было: Канаме разлегся прямо на земле, раскинув руки и ноги, и делал вид, что спит. Снежный ангел, версия летняя, обновленная.

— Не знаю, — лениво приоткрыл глаза он. По голосу Рё понял — тот врал и не краснел. Зря он спрашивал, в общем-то, теперь надо было как можно менее болезненно сменить тему. Например, сказать, что, если так долго валяться под солнцем, то даже у шинигами облезет нос. Таков был план, но потом Канаме опять открыл рот.

— Может, ты мне нравишься, — протянул он и тут же исчез, сбежал, не дав Рё переспросить, разобраться — правда или очередная шутка. Оставив Рё молча давиться горячим воздухом.

*

— Между прочим, — начал Канаме, не отрываясь от чтения бейсбольного ежемесячника, — наша сделка так и не подтверждена.

— Говоришь как мужик из западного средневековья, — содрогнулся Рё. — Прекрати.

— А ты знал, что сделку надо закреплять поцелуем?

Канаме явно делал это нарочно. Рё не знал, зачем сидел так близко к этому придурку: было утро субботы, они как завалились к Рё в комнату после тренировки, так и осели на пол, подпирая спинами кровать. Пол был приятно прохладным, и слышно было только шуршание страниц и чужое дыхание. А теперь Канаме повернулся лицом к Рё и смотрел так выжидающе, что это было просто невыносимо. Тебе надо, сам и целуй, сердито транслировал Рё, но Канаме предпочитал притворяться, что не слышит.

Рё пытался было и дальше читать свою книжку, но как-то враз забыл, что там происходило на предыдущей странице. Вернуться и перечитать было равносильно поражению. Канаме несильно пнул его в голень, чтобы решался побыстрее, и тут Рё уже по-настоящему разозлился. 

Развернулся, подался вперед, не рассчитав силы, и ткнулся губами в губы Канаме. А тот сначала провел языком по нижней губе Рё, заставляя его приоткрыть рот, а потом вдруг отстранился и заржал так сильно, что даже выступили слезы.

Рё не успел даже толком обидеться, а Канаме уже крепко ухватил его за ворот футболки, потянул на себя и поцеловал уже сам. Рё понятия не имел, что делать, но решил, что как-нибудь обойдется.

Канаме зашептал ему на ухо:

— Если бы я знал, что ты такой тормоз и в самом деле поведешься, стребовал бы с тебя твою девственность.

Мозг еще обрабатывал информацию, а тело уже среагировало на эти слова: Рё с силой прикусил губу Канаме, надеясь, что до крови. 

Он передумал: ничего не обойдется. Канаме следовало немедленно убить.


End file.
